A Series of Oneshots Between: Link x Medli
by jmWarrior13583
Summary: Just a series of Oneshot stories between Link and Medli, will take story suggestions and write about them! I grew up loving Windwaker, and I just finished playing the HD remake! this will give you the feels, enjoy! I do not own Zelda or any of it's characters!
1. Story 1: First Day of a New Beginning!

Story 1: The First Day of a New Beginning!

So ended the tale of the legendary hero... A hero that slayed all evil by himself. The hero that wielded the legendary blade... The blade with the power within to repel evil, to stop the evil king, and restore peace to the ocean. Maybe, just maybe there would be another person just like the legendary hero, or perhaps...

"Like that'll ever happen, Link! Liiink!" A high pitched voice called from below, closing an old book quickly.

"..."

"Link?" The feminine voice called once more, climbing up a set of steps up a ladder.

She was a blonde headed girl, just like her older brother, except she was a lot younger, adventurous, and generally sweet and caring!

"Link! You woke up late again!" She called out once more, but to no surprise, her brother was too busy daydreaming about who knows what.

That was when she finally had enough...

"LIIIINK!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, awaking him out of his deep slumber!

"GAAAH!" The blonde headed boy jumped out of his bed, hitting his head against the wooden ceiling hard!

"Aryll! What the heck is wrong with you?" The boy screamed out in pain, rubbing his forehead with his hand gently.

"Tehehe! Morning Big brother! You're gonna miss breakfast!" Aryll smiled innocently, climbing down the ladder once more.

"Ugh... Of all days, why today?" Link asked the gods above him, face palming himself.

"Of all days, today's the perfect day! I figured you could use some breakfast! So I made you your favorite meal! Pancakes!" Aryll giggled, climbing back up the ladder with a plate in her other hand.

The plate had three big pancakes stacked on top of one another, with a delicious smelling sticky syrup covering the cakes! She even put his favorite fruit on top too! A strawberry along with whipped cream around it to make it perfect! The smell was enough to make Link's stomach growl, he looked at his sister in surprise, and felt ashamed of himself for swearing at her.

"*sigh* I'm sorry for yelling, anyways, what day is it today even? It's not my birthday or anything, so what's the occasion huh sis?" Link smiled, rubbing the top of her head to mess her hair up.

She set the plate in front of him, forgiving him, but she gave him an annoyed frown when he messed up her straightened hair!

"Grandma and I spent the whole morning getting my hair straight! You know how much I hate it when you do that! Anyways! Eat up big brother, I made it with love." Aryll smiled, blushing lightly.

"You really are the greatest sister any brother could ask for, thank you!" Link grinned, taking the fork and jabbing it into the top pancake.

Without hesitation, he lifted the pancake up into his mouth, chewing a piece off that was soaked in syrup! The syrupy taste made it taste delicious, however...

"MMM!" Link's eyes widened in surprise, realizing the second taste of it past the syrup...

It was burnt! Completely burnt! The batter of the cake crumbled into his mouth instantly, giving his tastebuds a painful sensation...

"Well!? What do you think? Do you like them?" Aryll asked, jumping up and down excitedly.

As much as he wanted to spit them back out, he didn't want to break her heart... So he playfully chewed on the pieces, pretending to enjoy them by giving her an odd looking smile. Despite her age, she was easily fooled by the trick, and giggled in such joy!

"Awh! You love them! *pause* Oh yeah, I just forgot to tell you, Grandma enrolled you and I into that school or whatever, It's located at Dragon Roost Island, funny name isn't it?" Aryll laughed, looking up to him.

"*COUGH* W-Wha-*Cough*" Within a second of hearing the word "school" All Link did was choke on the piece of pancake he was chewing on, and he suddenly dropped the fork back onto the plate! The pancake made its way down his throat, giving him a cold chill down his spine.

"Blugh..." He held his mouth shut, regretting the taste.

"Are you okay?" Aryll asked in worry, joining him on the bed to sit beside him.

"Y-Yeah! Mmm! They're so delicious sis!" Link smiled, shedding a tear.

"Then why're you crying?" Aryll wondered, pointing to the tear.

"I'm crying because of how good it tastes! They taste like heaven!" Link chuckled nervously, not wanting to finish the plate.

"Well, I hope you finish them once I get back, looks like the mailman is here! Or should I say our new mailgirl!" Aryll laughed, dropping from the ladder.

"Huh?" Link tilted his head in question, wondering what she was on about.

He tossed the plate aside, feeling guilty about not eating the pancakes, and followed after her. Once he got down though, she was already at the door, giving him a sad look on her face.

"Aren't you going to finish your pancakes Link?" Aryll frowned, dropping her head in disappointment.

Link sighed, putting his shoes on his feet, he walked up to her once he was done with that, kneeling beside her on one knee, as if he was proposing to someone. He closed his eyes, put his arm on her shoulder, and did a light cough to add onto the moment. It was as if he was going to tell her someone close to her died...

"Listen sis... Your pancakes..." Link opened his eyes, looking up at her.

He noticed the tears forming, and his heart immediately broke in half. He didn't want to break her heart, so he came up with another excuse!

"I wanna go meet this new mailgirl or whatever her name is, I can finish those delicious things later! Anyways, I thought Quill usually delivered our mail daily?" Link asked, trying to avoid the topic at hand.

Aryll lost her train of thought, despite her age... She was easily distracted by anything she found appealing. She opened the door, and didn't say a word to him when she left. Again, he followed after her and together, the two of them walked outside of their grandmother's house. The sun was beaming down over Outset Island! It was a beautiful day out, the weather was warm, and the sea was quiet and calm! The whole island was peaceful, and the villagers were all generally friendly and nice to the two siblings! Aryll looked over to the left, spotting the red postbox near the ocean water! She spotted a young Rito girl flying down to the red mailbox. She looked like Link's age, and she was quite beautiful and innocent looking too, while carrying a brown bag full of mail! Her hair was colored brown, and she was wearing a long gown looking dress, which had a red scarf looking banner around her neck, which dropped over her chest and back evenly. Her nose was a beak, rather than a human's nose, and she was also wearing another white scarf above the red banner! Her eyes were ruby red, and they truly shined brighter than the sun!

"Why're you staring at her like that?" Aryll asked her brother, ruining his train of thought.

He was too busy daydreaming about her, why did he study her beauty so long? Normally he'd just shrug off a random girl, not even paying attention to their eye color, or what they wore...

"Link!" Aryll snapped her fingers, surprising him!

"W-Wha-Huh?" Link shook his head, returning to the real world.

"OH! I see what's going on here!" Aryll grinned happily, giving him a mischievous look!

"What? You don't know it..." Link rolled his eyes, walking past her to greet their fellow neighbors.

"Know it, I can see it... I saw those heart shaped eyes! You can't prove me wrong!" Aryll laughed, noticing the soft blush on his face.

Never before has he seen such a beautiful girl in his life... But why did he this one Rito so, attracting?

"Shush it kid, my eyes can't turn into hearts, that's not even possible!" Link tried to deny the fact, hiding his blush by looking away.

"You've been single and lonely for the longest time! I think she replaced Quill for today! You should go introduce yourself to her! C'mon! Let's go, you're not getting out of this one big brother!" Aryll grabbed his hand, leading him on.

She dragged him down the path to the beach, and his heart started racing! Why did he feel this way? Over one simple girl he never met before! He's suddenly getting weird emotions about her!

"Wait! I really don't think-" Link tried to get out of it again, but Aryll covered his lips with her fingers.

"Courage is the path to success, the legendary hero probably kissed tons of girls, it's just one girl! You've spoken to girls before!" Aryll gave him a smirk.

"Yeah, but I just... Wait." Link stopped her, forcing her to turn around and give him a killer look.

"What?" She asked what was wrong, hoping for a good excuse.

"For some reason I'm getting weird vibes about her, and I don't know-" He tried speaking again, but she cut him off!

"Yeah, that's called love, ever hear of it before? I know for a fact I show it to you everyday, so you SHOULD know what it is, and what it feels like." Aryll raised her eyebrows, walking down the path once more.

She refused to let go of his hand, knowing it was finally time for him to get a girl. She knew how bad he was talking to girls... But eventually he'd have to overcome it and make new friends!

"Family love isn't the same as... Wait, are you trying to say I should ask her out? I haven't even met her yet!" Link blushed harder at the thought, as they were getting closer to the Rito.

The girl was taking a few envelopes from the bag she was carrying, stuffing a handful of them into the mailbox! She didn't seem to notice them even when Link was beginning to panic!

"Play it cool..." He took a deep breath, not wanting to make a bad first impression.

"I don't know why you're getting so worked up over her, it's just a girl... Be yourself and try not to act too cool... I know how you are when it comes to flirting with other girls, you don't act like yourself! You'll be fine! You don't have a single friend that's a girl yet, it's time we change that brother!" Aryll giggled, skipping up and down happily.

"W-What do I even say? What do I even do? And why the heck do I feel this way in my heart? Gods above... Please help me!"

"If it bothers you that much, I'll start the conversation, all I wanted to do was introduce ourselves to her, I was only teasing you about the whole flirting thing." Aryll turned her head, seeing the heavy blush that he had.

"Oh brother..." She added on, rolling her eyes playfully.

Link gulped, as they were right behind the young Rito girl, she didn't notice the two siblings approaching her, and she was still filling up the box with all kinds of mail. At this moment, Link immediately regretted this, he wanted to bail out and leave, but it was already too late once his sister spoke out!

"Hello!" She happily greeted the girl, making her stop in her movements.

The Rito finished up the mail in her hands, and turned around to see Aryll and Link right in front of her! She looked at Link first, then she looked down at Aryll, noticing her wave!

"Oh! Hi!" The girl waved back to the siblings, smiling from the happy greeting she received from Aryll.

Link didn't say a word, he only looked at her face more carefully, he was lovestruck by her, everything about her was just so... Perfect to his eye!

"Hello, I'm Aryll!" Aryll told her her name, still smiling happily in her normal cheerful self.

"I'm Medli, You two must be the local villagers that live on this island." Medli assumed, staring more at Aryll than Link.

That was until Aryll nodded her head in response, and felt a little awkward that Link wasn't saying a word...

"Yup! You guessed it!" She replied to the Rito, giving Link a killer look.

"O-Oh, Hey! I'm L-Link." Link blushed lightly, gazing at her long beautiful hair for just a moment.

She tucked a strand of hair back when she saw him staring at her, and blushed very lightly, she waved shyly and greeted him back by saying,

"Once again, I'm Medli, it's a pleasure to meet you Link!" She replied just as cheerful as his little sister, opening her mailbag.

"This island is quite beautiful, you two seem very nice! I rarely see anyone like that." Medli sighed, taking a handful of letters and putting them into the mailbox one by one.

That was until Aryll thought of an idea for them to make more contact, she desperately wanted to hook them up together.

"Hm..." She thought to herself, noticing Link staring at Medli yet again.

"So Medli, um... Where's Quill? He usually delivers the mail." Aryll wondered, making Medli turn around to face her.

"Quill decided to give me a try at this mail business thing, so I gave it a go! I only got several more islands to visit until I'm finished for today, so I get to explore the Great Sea and meet all kinds of new people I've never met before!" She still sounded very happy, even though Aryll was interrupting her work.

"Oh, that makes sense! Well you're doing great so far! *gasp* And I also forgot!" Aryll finally had an idea for them to make contact with one another.

Medli tilted her head, wondering what she was on about. That was when Aryll extended her hand out to her, asking for a handshake.

"What's an introduction without a handshake am I right?" Aryll giggled, wanting Link to touch her hand.

"Hm." Aryll hummed a happy tune, reaching out to grab her hand and shook it in respect.

Then, she turned to Link, who was STILL out of thought... Medli extended her hand to him, wanting to give him one as well! However, he finally caught the message and proceeded on, moving up to her quickly! He surprised her by the sudden movement, all the while Aryll was staring at them, facepalming herself... Link's heart pounded hard, and he slipped on a rock upon approaching her! He tripped and fell right into her! Then, she fell into Aryll, causing all three of them to fall to the ground! While that was happening, Medli's mailbag flew off of her back, landing into the ocean water!

"O-Ow..." Medli was confused, seeing stars flying around her head.

"L-Link..." Aryll blinked her eyes, lost...

Link stayed to the floor, he blushed heavily once he realized his position on the poor girl. He was lying right on top of her, and he even noticed her heavy blush too!

"At least she's blushing... That's gotta be a sign right?" Link thought to himself.

Eventually she pushed him off of her, getting up from the ground and looking around, panicking! She checked for her bag, but it was nowhere to be seen! Then she turned around to look at the ocean, she was it floating right there!

"No!" She screamed, turning her arms into wings and flew towards the bag, scared for the worst!

But before she could grab it, the bag immediately dropped underwater, disappearing from their sights! She even ducked her head underwater, and screamed in total shock! She couldn't see anything, the water was too blurry for her eyes, and she lifted her head back up once she started losing breath. By that time, Aryll and Link stood up, both realizing what had happened!

"W-Why?!" Medli turned around, giving Link a killer look.

"Oh, you did it now... Say goodbye to your chances with her." Aryll whispered to Link, expecting the wrath from her.

That was when Link's courage finally came into play, he couldn't just stand there...

"Oh my god! I am SO sorry! I didn't mean-" He started apologizing, hoping that would work.

"Saying sorry doesn't replace important mail that people need to receive! I can't believe you didn't watch where you were going! GREAT!" She yelled at him angrily crossing her arms.

She found a nearby rock to sit on, and proceeded on to sit on it. She kept her arms crossed, and stared blankly at the sandy ground, feeling the need to cry.

"Quill's gonna kill me..." She sighed, feeling defeated.

Aryll had already left, but Link didn't notice her, nor Medli. Once again, with the brain he had... He was staring at how beautiful she looked, but his heart was tugging at him pretty hard, so hard that it was giving him the message to fix the problem at hand. She looked up at him, and stood up from the rock, giving him an angry look.

"Why do you keep staring at me like that?" She sounded creeped out, and forced him to speak back.

"Look, I'm sorry! I really didn't mean to trip, it was an accident!" He apologized again, hoping she'd forgive him, but she didn't show any signs of doing that.

"Sorry doesn't replace mail you know, I'm really upset at you! Maybe if you paid more attention, then you wouldn't have tripped so clumsily over that little rock! And stop staring at me like that, you've been creeping me out ever since!" She frowned even more, raising her voice.

"There goes my chances..." Link sighed, respecting her and looking away to the sea water.

"I can fix it!" He blurted out, there was no chance of escaping the mess he caused.

"Oh, you better! You can start by sailing to each and every island, apologizing to each of the island's people, telling them why their mail didn't show up today, and also you're coming with me to Dragon Roost Island, so that you can fulfill my job for the whole week, do you understand me?" Medli demanded, crossing her arms and tapping her foot to the sand, awaiting an answer.

That was when Aryll came back outside of their house, she quickly ran over to the pair, handing Link his wooden sword.

"Go..." Aryll whispered, telling Link to retrieve the bag!

Link nodded, running in to dive straight into the water, but before he did... Medli said one last thing to him!

"Wait! You can't just-" She spoke, but she was cutout from the sound of going underwater.

Link dove under, taking a huge breath and looking around the sea floor. He swam over to a set of holes on the sandy ground, there was a mix of rocks and sand all over the place, and he kept his eyes open to see. His vision wasn't that strong, but he noticed a nearby dark hole with bubbles coming out of it!

"That's gotta be where it sank! It'd be obvious!" He thought to himself, feeling proud to retrieve the bag for her.

If he succeeded, maybe just maybe... She'd forgive him! He swam into the abyssal hole, with barely any sunlight to see through it. He kept swimming and swimming deeper and deeper, losing a lot of light once he reached the bottom! He looked around the hole, feeling the ground for the bag, and that's when he started losing his breath! He quickly panicked! Trying to look for a way out, but it was so dark that he couldn't see a thing!

"Glur! *cough*" He coughed, losing a lot of breath from the cold water on his body.

He was done for... He wouldn't survive down here on his own... All hope was lost for the young hero, until he saw glowing bubbles approaching his way from another opening to the hole he was in. The bubbles magically flew sideways, with one landing into his mouth! He closed his mouth so that he wouldn't lose anymore air, and felt his lungs increasing in size once again! The bubbles gave him air to breathe out of! He cheered happily, swimming towards the direction of the glowing bubbles, thanking the gods for their blessing upon him!

"I'll fix this..." He thought to himself, pushing on ahead.

He eventually reached a slope heading upwards, and finally found a deep dark cave to explore in! The cave was very dark, leaving him no light to use... He took off his bag, and searched through it, looking for something to use. That was when he found a small wooden club with another tool along with it! It was metal, looking almost like a chain, while the other type of object was shiny rock, otherwise known as Flint!

"Perfect, good thing these bags are waterproof, hopefully the one she has is waterproof too." He continued on ahead, reaching for his sword from the back.

He stuck the metal and the flint with one another, creating several sparks! As one of the sparks landed on the wooden club, the club immediately set on fire, providing just enough light for him to see! He put away the rock and the metal back into his bag, put it back on, and then held the club in one hand, as well as his sword in the other.

"Now to go find it." He muttered, feeling a bit concerned about the unknown dangers ahead.

Meanwhile up at the surface...

"Why did he go down there? Does he have a foolish death wish or something?" Medli kept her arms crossed, questioning the boy's actions.

No matter who insulted who, Aryll wasn't going to hear it from her, not even from anyone who talked bad about her brother.

"You DO know that he's risking his life to go save your precious papers right?" Aryll raised an eyebrow, frowning at her.

Just saying that was enough to hit Medli, she finally realized it...

"You aren't worried about him? And I guess you're right... Sorry..." She asked, feeling bad for calling the boy foolish.

"Don't apologize to me, if he doesn't come back, you'll pay for it, he's my brother! Why don't you go down there and help him rather than acting like a brat and standing here complaining! He slipped, but it was an accident, he wouldn't do it on purpose." Aryll knew him better than anyone else, standing up for him.

The words came flying out of her mouth so fast, that it hit Medli like bullets! She wasn't the kind of person who talked bad about others, but she broke that truth... That was also when she realized that he was practically risking his life, just to get her bag back.

"He's risking his life... That means he cares about you, probably a lot, even though you two just met, he practically already has a crush on you!" Aryll giggled, but that last sentence slipped out of her mouth accidentally!

"H-Huh?" Medli gasped, blushing heavily.

"Uh oh!" Aryll covered her mouth, turning around nervously.

"Is-Is that why h-he was staring at me l-like that?" She blushed even harder, feeling embarrassed.

Her heart was beating for something so suddenly, and she couldn't figure out why. Something she heard just sparked it, but it couldn't be true right? There's no way it could be! She's never experienced romantic feelings for anyone her age, but she had to admit...

"He did look cute in that green outfit earlier..." Medli thought, blushing red as a tomato!

Aryll turned back around and noticed the look on her face, she snapped her fingers so that she could escape her thoughts and come back to reality.

"So? You gonna go make sure you bring my brother back? Or are you going to keep standing there daydreaming about him?" She smirked, seeing the blush turn even redder and more noticeable!

"Hmph..." Medli sighed, feeling the blush fadeaway, she looked at the ocean water with fear all over her face.

She took a deep breath, and looked at Aryll for just a moment before looking back at the water.

"Good luck, don't die down there... I'm worried for him." Aryll frowned, giving a pouty face to the Rito.

"Don't worry about us, I'll make sure he comes back for you." Medli gave her a smile, making sure she didn't have to worry for her brother.

And with that, she dove down underneath the water, hoping to follow after the young hero.

Now back to the present...

After navigating through the long corridors of the cave he was stuck in, he couldn't find his way through anything... It was just a giant labyrinth of different paths to take!

"I give up!" He complained, stomping on the moist rocky floor, and sitting down on a nearby rock.

He pouted, setting the torch down beside him so that he could recollect his thoughts. He was lost, and there was no way of getting back up to the surface... He didn't even know the way back, it was cold and wet, the air was thick and it was also starting to become very difficult to breathe.

"I'm gonna die down here... Maybe if I didn't trip over that stupid rock, then that girl wouldn't have been mad at me, God's why am I so clumsy!" Link looked up to the ceiling, hoping for a sign from above.

Sadly nothing, he sighed heavily and took the torch once again, refusing to give up. He was risking his life for mail? What kind of hero would do that for a girl? Obviously him...

"Guess we'll go again." He groaned, trying a different path.

The whole cave was pretty much a maze at this point, and it was getting much darker and creepier as he descended several slopes going downward. Maybe going deeper was the key? He thought about it for a second, seeing as he had no other choice to take, and walked on ahead.

"*SCREAM!*" Several pairs of bats started waking up and attacked him from above!

"Gah!" He ducked for cover, avoiding the attacks from the bats, drawing out his sword.

Within seconds, he did his signature move, and swung around in a rapid circle while jumping up into the air! Slicing and cutting the bats into pieces, he killed all of them instantly and professionally! He kept on going up ahead, until he reached yet another dead end!

"You've gotta be kidding me right now!" He couldn't contain himself anymore...

He decided to let it all out, screaming at the top of his lungs and throwing the sword across the room! The sword made a "clinging" sound upon impact against a rock, and it fell to the floor creating another loud screeching sound. Then he swore out loud in frustration! If his sister was around, he'd be in a lot of trouble if she heard what he was yelling! He eventually calmed down, dropping to his knees in defeat, he coughed a lot, and they sounded pretty heavy too. So heavy that it sounded like he had a terrible disease, he felt weak and began collapsing. His vision become quite blurry, and he tried his best to fight through the pain, but he was out of breath and energy, so he couldn't stay conscious for much longer...

"Aryll..." He muttered, closing his eyes and blacking out slowly...

It was at that moment, where all hope was lost for the Hero of Winds. Nothing and nobody could help him, not even himself or a magical fairy. Before he fully became unconscious, he imagined hearing footsteps surrounding him, hoping someone could find and save him.

"Link!" The voice called out, and it was feminine too.

He only had two guesses of who it could be...

"Gurh..." He lost it... Temporary losing his hearing in the process.

Just before it happened...

"*GASP!*" Medli suddenly jumped out of the water, coughing heavily until the water got out of her lungs!

"Ugh... Ow, that h-hurt." She clenched her stomach, coughing just a bit more before she froze in fear.

She looked up around the cave, the same cave that Link was in! She followed the bubbles, hoping that would be a message from the God's above, and luckily enough, they were!

"Link?" Medli called out, feeling afraid of the dangers ahead.

There could be killer bats, psychotic people, basically anything that would want to kill you on sight. Not to mention she was also alone and afraid, with nothing to defend herself with. She gulped, before walking ahead, hoping to find Link and her bag. She passed through several openings, dead-ends, and even managed to get through a horde of bats that were sleeping on the ceiling!

"Cling!" A metallic screech echoed across the cold cave's atmosphere, bouncing off the rocky walls.

She stopped in her tracks and looked around for the sound, trying to figure out where it came from, then she heard an angry voice yelling in the far distance! There were two paths to take, the one on the left, and then the one on the right. The path on the left has an upward slope, while the other path on the right had a downward slope. She chose the downward one, hoping she'd find something soon, and that's when she heard a loud crash go the floor!

"Link? Is that you? If you can hear me call out!" She yelled down the long narrow cave, praying he was alright.

Her heart gained control over her whole body, and she decided to sprint towards the direction of the sound, hoping he wasn't injured in any shape or form. When she finally reached the dead-end, she saw light shining through the fog! She kept running and running until she could fully see a torch set on a rock nearby! Then what she saw next, shattered her heart into pieces! It was Link, with his eyes closed!

"Link!" She cried out, running up to his lifeless body.

She knelt down, and examined him for a quick second, before she carefully picked up his head and rested it onto her lap. She sat cross-legged, and held onto him like he was a teddy bear. Then, she felt the tears already go down...

"Why am I even... Link! Wake up! You're playing dead so that you could just mess with me! Link?! LINK!" She yelled, shaking his body slightly to wake him up.

One of the tears trickled down her cheek, and landed on top of his face. It was her fault... Maybe if she just told him it was okay to lose some pieces of paper, then he'd still be...

"No, you can't think that way Medli! Link!" She tried once more, but it was no use.

She was using so much energy, that she TOO began getting exhausted from the cave. She started breathing heavily, stopping herself from shaking him any longer. Until she thought of something, maybe he was just unconscious? She lowered her head onto his torso, blushing from the contact, and tried listening for a heartbeat. Luckily, there was a beat, but it was very faint and slow, she sighed, thinking it was the only way to bring him back. She looked into her other small bag that she was carrying, and took out a small bottle of water! She opened the bottle carefully as to not spill any of it, opened his mouth with her other freehand, and poured it down into his mouth so that he could drink it and get more energy. She stopped once she poured about half of the bottle, then she saved the rest for herself to survive on, drinking it quickly! Within moments, she finished drinking the refreshing liquid, and regained most of her energy back! She kept his head up on her lap, so that he wouldn't choke on it and spit it back up. A few seconds later had passed, but he was still the same...

"Come on... You can't give up on your sister, or me..." The tears started forming again, as she felt herself stroking his golden hair, blushing lightly all the while.

Then she felt the need to apologize, but she couldn't apologize if he couldn't be awake to hear her. Would he Rest In Peace, only knowing that she was mad at him? And she was mostly the reason he...

"No... I'm sorry." She apologized, closing her eyes and letting the tears stroll down like a river steam.

She must've been going crazy or something, but she felt his chest move slightly. She opened her eyes in surprise, looking at it carefully, but it only shrank in size! He was losing oxygen, and he couldn't survive much longer without air.

"Don't give up!" She yelled, shaking him back and fourth.

His lungs only continued shrinking in size, and she shook her head in disbelief. Until a certain idea came to mind, she blushed hard, but it was the only way to save his life. She pushed her face towards his, making full contact on it, and then blew air into his mouth. She kept doing it, until her lungs gave out on her, making her feel a little uneasy. She got up from him, seeing his chest returning to normal again! She smiled, before she collapsed to the rock behind her, she was breathing very heavily...

"Go escape... Return to your sister..." Medli whispered, losing consciousness, her vision grew blurry and then became darkened, as she blacked out...

However, as that happened, Link coughed up water, turning around and letting it all out. He was on his stomach now, finally getting ahold of himself!

"O-Oh..." He wiped his lips off, sitting back up to look around the cave.

He sighed, knowing it wasn't a dream, but a nightmare rather come to life. He was stuck here, and nobody probably found him... He looked around even more, until he spotted Medli right behind him!

"M-Medli!?" He called out to her, but she didn't reply back.

Her eyes were closed, and she was motionless, he ran up to her, sitting down beside her. He touched her hand with his own, blushing from the contact. It felt cold, really really cold, it frightened him to see her like this.

"Medli! Can you hear me?" He started panicking, thinking of SOMETHING to save her life.

"Maybe She..." He continued on, holding onto her hand tightly.

It was at that moment, where he thought all hope was lost, he started shedding tears, thinking she was already gone.

"No... You, can't leave..." He sobbed, refusing to wipe his tears off.

"Hey!" A tiny high pitched voice came from behind, interrupting the moment.

Link turned around, trying to figure out who was speaking to him, but as he did, he jumped up in surprise as he found out it was a magical blue fairy, shining brightly before him!

"You're a... A Fairy?" He whispered softly, but it was enough for the fairy to hear him.

"Well duh, what else do I look like?" The fairy complained, crossing her arms in a rude manner.

"Sorry..." He apologized, feeling rude.

"Don't be sorry, be grateful, I can still save her from death. She's losing oxygen fast, you can't really do much sharing it... Before you two end up dead in these cursed caves." The fairy explained, making him sigh.

"How come I can't just put my mouth to hers? And share oxygen?" He blushed at the thought of doing that, but the fairy shook her head.

"She already did that to you, and look what that did, you only have so much oxygen to share, so... I'm gonna just use some of my magic, and try to generate enough oxygen for you both to escape!" The fairy replied, flying around the pair.

"She... Gave me mouth to mouth?" He looked at her once more, blushing hard.

"Well yeah, what're you two a couple or just friends?" The fairy wondered, spreading magical dust everywhere!

"Neither..." Link replied, feeling a bit upset about the mess he's caused.

"Well maybe that'll change, go get er champ, and make sure to escape in time before the air clears up!" The fairy spoke out, disappearing and leaving dust everywhere! The magical glitter filled the entire room, lighting up the cave brighter than the torch on the ground! He no longer needed it, he watched as the dust faded away! It even landed on his body too, making him feel more refreshed and alive! The air filled up the entire cave for just a limited amount of time, as he heard coughing from behind! He turned around and saw Medli coughing onto the floor, before she finally stopped.

"Medli!" He called to her, rushing over to kneel in front of her.

"*cough* L-Link?" She opened her eyes slowly, realizing that she wasn't dreaming! It was him sitting right in front of her looking happy as ever!

"You're awake!" He smiled, waving towards her.

"I should be the one saying that to you silly!" She giggled, tackling him into a playful hug!

"Oh!" He gasped in shock, blushing in embarrassment.

He looked down and saw her cheeks, she was blushing along with him, still clinging onto him.

"You're still alive! We're both still alive!" She cried into his shirt, feeling relieved.

"Yeah, a magic fairy came out and gave us oxygen to breathe off of, but we have to worry, we don't have much time!" He explained, lightly pushing her off of him.

She eventually got off, blushing at what she just did to a boy!

"Sorry! I didn't mean-" She started apologizing to him, embarrassed by her sudden actions.

"No, don't apologize, I'm the one who's sorry, if I hadn't had tripped over that stupid rock, then we wouldn't be stuck in this mess." He apologized back, receiving a concerned look on her face.

"But it's mostly my fault, it's just mail after all... I guess it's not THAT important!" She shrugged her shoulders, wanting to leave the cave already.

"I... You came all the way here, and you saved me, thanks!" He stood up, happy to realize that.

He extended his hand out for her to grab so that he could pull her back up.

"You saved my life from that fairy, even though I didn't see it... I still believe you." She mumbled, taking his hand shyly.

He pulled her up to her feet, and the two of them blushed in front of each other. Link looked around once more, seeing if there was any exit to the cave. Sadly, there was only one tunnel, and that led to wherever they came from.

"Let's go find that bag, it's what I came here to do." Link smiled, walking ahead.

"We can leave you know! Who cares about some stupid letters." She tried to stop him, but it was too late.

He was already setting his mind on one thing, retrieving the bag for her. She crossed her arms, seeing as there was no way to get through his head, she just followed closely behind, making sure to watch his back if necessary.

Moments later...

The two young teens were exploring the rest of the cave, trying to figure the maze out... It was a pretty confusing labyrinth, and despite the amount of oxygen they were already wasting just from walking around, they needed to find the bag quick if they wanted to get out of there alive. It was until Link discovered a crack in the wall, he examined it for a while longer, before looking around the cavern for something to break it with. Sadly, there weren't any rocks he could use, and there weren't any bomb plants either. Medli eventually caught up with him, seeing what he was looking at. He knew deep down in his heart, the bag had to be through there, or something must've taken the bag!

"Come to think of it, if the bag was sinking down, something or someone had to grab it, there's no way we could've missed it back at the entrance don't you think?" He questioned her, only making her shrug without a response.

"I hope we didn't miss it, or are we actually wasting our time down here in this cave all for nothing?" He sighed, still looking around for something to use.

He kept on searching, until he realized what he said to her... In the short time that they spent together, it already felt like they were close, maybe it was because they saved each other's lives? He kept thinking that thought further, blushing all the while, until Medli interrupted his thoughts by saying,

"Hey! Look at this!" She bent down, picking up a piece of leaf.

The leaf was dry surprisingly, and she lifted it up, trying to identify it. A light bulb shined brightly in her mind, giving her the greatest idea! She looked around their feet, and there was just a few small ponds of water to scoop up. She dropped the leaf to a dry surface beside the crack in the wall, then she transformed her arms into wings, surprising Link!

"You can change your arms into Wings just like Quill!" He gasped in amazement, awestruck by the beauty of them.

"W-Well yeah, of course I can, you look amazed by it." She noticed the dumbfounded look on his face, and couldn't help but admit he looked cute that way!

She blushed heavily, dropping her wings to her sides, thinking to herself,

"Did I just think of him being cute with that face?"

She shook the thought away, only worried about the bag more than pity romance. No matter what, she had to retrieve that bag, for the sake of the people in the Great Sea. Mail was an important part of their daily lives, occasionally used for contacting others, or sending gifts across the ocean!

"Isn't that leaf a-" Link began talking, but she cut him off rudely.

"It's a Bomb Flower leaf, all we need is water for it to grow into a bomb!" She finished his sentence, correcting him.

She scooped up one of the small ponds of water with her wings, managing to carry a whole lot of it! Then, she poured it over the leaf, hoping it would grow into a bomb! She stared in amazement as the leaf started changing colors from green to blue beautifully! The magical leaf started changing shape, until it looked like a sphere! The sphere gradually grew in size overtime, as she knelt down to take a closer look at it!

"I've never seen them grow like this before, it looks so beautiful!" She smiled delightfully, unaware of the dangerous plant inches from her face.

"You shouldn't stand so close to that Medli, those things can kill you and you won't even get the chance to react or get away in time!" Link shouted, worried for her life.

"Oh relax, nothing's gonna-" She stared at him, giving him a relaxed face, until she saw him sprinting up to her!

He sprinted and sprinted, reaching her within seconds! He grabbed her by her wing, dragging her away from the deadly plant the second it exploded!

"BOOM!" The explosion occurred, knocking the two teenagers far back against the rocky wall!

Link was the first to hit the wall, landing hard on his back against it, and unfortunately, Medli flew onto Link, only making his impact with the rocks worse. The two of them were seeing stars at that point, with Medli laying atop Link's torso. The two of them were in a position that was indescribable, something only the two of them could see... Especially at such a young age. Medli regained herself, climbing off of Link's torso, her wings were wrapped around his neck, as she let go of it, turning away and blushing to herself in order to hide it.

"Ow... Medli... Are you okay?" Link asked, looking up at her.

She turned around looking down upon him, still blushing. She clearly showed it to him, and she knew she was showing it, but he mattered more than herself after what he just went through.

"Why're you asking me that? I landed on you! I'm so sorry! I should've stayed back from that stupid bomb! Are you okay?" She bent down, touching him on the shoulder.

She transformed her wings back into arms, without a care in the world that she was touching him. Some of his clothes were ripped to shreds from the impact, he only had half a shirt on at this point, much like a caveman. His pants were ripped just a bit, but she began to notice how manly he looked underneath that green tunic.

"Oh my..." She thought, examining his body.

"I'm fine... I've been through worse, looks like the crack in the wall revealed something!" He stood up, shaking it off proudly.

Just seeing him do that was enough to make her furious, not only did he shake it off, but he even worried about her first of all things! Not to mention she found it flattering in a way...

"One of these days you're gonna end up seriously hurt or injured, is this how you normally act? Scaring the life of your friends?" She whispered to him, following closely behind.

"She called me a friend..." He thought about the term pretty hard, sighing in disappointment.

"No, I'm just saying don't worry about me, you don't need to worry." He exclaimed, trying to get her to calm down.

"I'll worry when I need to worry, you have cuts and bruises on your back!" She screamed, running up to him and grabbing a few things from her bag.

The cuts were light scratches, but they could still get infected easily. She took out a piece of cloth, as well as some type of liquid from her other small bag. She poured the liquid onto the cloth, and started rubbing his back gently.

"W-Why does it hurt?!" He asked, feeling the sharp pains from his cuts.

"Because it's supposed to, this liquid is what we Rito people use to heal our wounds instantly." She smiled once she was finished, because all of a sudden, his cuts disappeared!

"Wow, I feel so much better, are there anymore cuts?" He wondered, feeling for his back.

"No, they're all healed completely!" She replied, blushing from helping her hero.

"Well good- AH!" He screamed out, being knocked away from her by a sudden force!

"Link-Oof!" She felt the force too, flying away and landing on the hard ground.

Link sat up, angered by whatever was there! He drew out his sword and shield, wanting to give the creature a fight! The creature was a large blue goblin looking creature, and he looked pretty intimidating! He had a sword himself, three times the size of Link's.

"You got some nerve pushing us around like that!" Link growled, showing no fear.

"Exactly!" Medli joined him, flying and landing next to him, drawing out her golden musical Rito Harp from her back.

"You two kids got some nerve coming here..." The goblin spoke out, chuckling evilly.

He was wearing something around his neck, and it looked very familiar! That was until Link and Medli realized what he was wearing! He was wearing the mail bag!

"Hey! That's not yours! Give it back right now or we'll make you pay for it!" Link demanded, walking closer to the large goblin.

"Oh? You really think you're going to stop me with that puny sword? And a musical instrument as well? Hah! You must be joking!" The goblin laughed, closing his eyes in the process.

"Hyaah!" Link charged towards the creature, diving and jumping with his sword!

He jumped up towards the head of the monster, slicing the bag's strap apart so that it could fall off! Sure enough, it did! The bag flew off, and he caught the beast by surprise! He took the bag almost immediately, yelling out,

"Medli, catch!" He tossed the bag over to her, as she caught it with ease!

"Yes! We got it back!" Medli cheered happily, but her cheering finally stopped once she heard large footsteps.

She turned around and looked up in fear, the goblin somehow appeared right in front of her, giving her a killer look.

"What the?" Link shouted in surprise, looking behind him.

How did he teleport like that? He didn't know, but he saw the goblin smirking and lifting up his arm, ready to strike Medli with the sword!

"AHH!" She screamed, closing her eyes for the worst...

"NO!" Link yelled at the top of his lungs, dashing over to save her from the strike.

Before she got hit from the attack, Link pushed her out of the way, taking the attack for her! She fell to the floor on her knees as she realized what had happened! She heard Link screaming out in pain, as he fell to the cold floor. The goblin only laughed, drawing his sword towards the boy once more.

"My bag, now little girl, or your boyfriend gets it." He gave her a dirty look, watching her look at the boy.

"Link!" She called out, running over to her friend, blushing while the goblin said that specific word...

Once she was close, the goblin stopped her by striking the floor with his sword, causing sparks to appear. Medli gasped when she saw Link, she saw a huge gash on his back... It was large, so large that he was starting to bleed from it. The blood poured down his back, and mixed with the water beneath them.

"He's gonna bleed out if I don't save him you monster!" She was beginning to shed tears, demanding to heal him.

"Give me the bag!" The goblin demanded, holding out his hand.

Seeing as she had no other choice, she grabbed her bag, and gave it to him, sighing in relief. The goblin felt pleased at it, feeling the weight of the bag before taking it.

"Why do you want it anyway?" She yelled, acting rude towards the foul creature.

"Rubies, there's always rubies in mailbags, especially inside the mail! Hahaha!" The goblin laughed evilly, putting the sword down to his side.

Medli quickly rushed over to Link, crying all the while. She picked him up over her shoulders, and changed her arms into wings.

"We need to get back to the surface... We're already starting to run out of air." She coughed slightly, not caring about the blood dripping on her clothes.

She heard his heavy breathing, as he was trying to speak back to her.

"B-But what about your bag..." He mumbled through the pain he was in, closing his eyes.

"Don't word about that, I had a plan, I'll tell you it later, just stay awake!" She yelled back, more worried about his life.

His back was bleeding everywhere, and she felt even more droplets of blood hitting her back. It only made her fly faster, as she was trying to support his weight.

"Stay with me Link!" She replied back in a soft voice, hurrying up to leave.

Meanwhile...

"Oh Link... Please come back safely..." Aryll sighed, crossing her hands together and praying to the gods above.

She was hoping that they would be able to get out of the cave alive, but how could you be so sure of yourself. It was at that moment when she saw bubbles appearing on the surface of the ocean water. They were small at first, but they got bigger and bigger, so big that she looked at them in disbelief. Then, the color red started dying the water, and it was enough to make her worry!

"Link?" She called to the water, sitting on her knees, feeling the need to cry.

"*Gasp!*" Medli rose up from the water, carrying Link on her back.

She swam to the sand, coughing loud and hard as she got closer to Aryll. She gently placed Link on his side, while she threw herself over the soft warm sand.

"Medli! Link!" Aryll cheered happily, crawling up to Link's body.

But her happy cheerful smile quickly faded away off her face, when she saw blood all over Link's back.

"LINK!" Aryll cried, touching her brother.

Medli finally got ahold of herself, and crawled up to him as well. She touched his cold hand, hoping he would get through it.

"You guys don't have a doctor or anything on this island?" Medli asked, looking at Aryll in worry.

"No, not a single person is a doctor..." Aryll sighed, still shaking his body.

"Come on Link! Y-You can't leave..." Medli felt the need to cry, in the short time that they've known each other for, she already felt close to him.

He turned around, blinking just a bit, coldly replying,

"G-G-Guys..." He opened his eyes, seeing both of them in his sights.

"L-Link!" Aryll shed tears, crying into her brother's shoulder.

"You're awake!" Medli grinned, hugging him gently.

He blushed from the hug, but he still smiled through the pain. His skin was pale, almost looking like a ghost, he took the chance and grabbed both of their hands. He was crying himself, but there was one question he had in mind,

"D-Did you g-give up the bag?" Link asked, looking at the Rito.

"I-I... I swapped my bag with the mail bag instead, I had nothing in my bag, besides that healing liquid, but I regret leaving it behind... Oh Link, I'm so sorry... It's my fault, you're gonna die because of me!" She cried, letting the tears fall down her cheeks.

"At least there's a positive, I can be happy knowing I saved a life. You got the bag back, that's what I was questing for." He forced a bigger smile to show his happiness.

"B-But it was supposed to be m-me, *sniff* I was supposed to get hit from that blade, you saved me... Again..." She sobbed, she couldn't see clearly through the tears in her eyes.

"Well, don't worry... *cough* The gods will bless me for doing that." He laughed, still pushing through the pain.

Medli didn't have the words to talk, how could he be so happy dying?

"And Aryll..." He forced the words out, looking over to her next.

"Big brother..." She cried a waterfall over him, hugging him next to Medli.

"Stay strong for me okay? I'm gonna miss you, you're the best sister any brother could ever ask for!" He chuckled, rubbing her hair again.

"You can't leave me... By myself, you can't leave me or Grandma!" She cried, refusing to see him go.

"It has to happen, there's nothing else you can do to save me... I lost too much blood already." He hated the fact that he had to leave them both.

He looked up into the heavens above, seeing the dying light approaching him... His vision became blurry, as he saw the light appearing!

"No... LINK!" Aryll screamed, pounding the sand with her fists in anger.

"Aryll stop!" Medli begged, but it was no use.

"Aryll, I hope... I've been a good brother to you, Medli... I can't leave without s-saying this... I l-love you..." He finished his dying breath, as the light engulfed him.

"BROTHER!" Aryll sobbed, letting go of his hand and shaking his body rapidly!

Until she thought she shouldn't do it anymore, Medli jumped across Ljnk's body, landing on the other side to pull Aryll away. Aryll struggled to break free, but Medli stopped her from bringing out her anger!

"Let me go!" Aryll cried, refusing to see him die like this.

"There's nothing you can do... Believe me, I don't want him gone either!" Medli hugged her tightly, calming her down.

"But I..." Aryll stopped her anger, hugging Medli back.

"Sshh... I know... We can't do anything to reverse it, he's gone..." Medli sobbed with her, together the two embraced each other, refusing to believe it.

He admitted that he loved her? Her heart was beating almost rapidly, she didn't even get to tell him the answer...

"Link... If you can still hear me, I l-love you t-too!" She blushed, bending down to give him a kiss on the cheek.

He saved her life... He did it all for her, for a girl he never met before ever in his life, even though she was supposed to be the one... He sacrificed his life for her to live on... Link, the young hero. She finally let go of Aryll, taking off Link's hat, and closing his eyes before putting the hat onto her head. It fit perfectly, and it felt very cozy and warm too, she didn't want to take it off, turning to face Aryll.

"He won't be forgotten, make sure you... Bury him in a peaceful spot... I'm so sorry Aryll, I wish I could've done something differently..." She spoke softly, as the wind gently breezed in.

The seagulls flew above their heads, as the clouds started covering the sun, making the entire island a bit dark. Aryll kept staring at her brother, still holding onto his hand... The tears finally stopped, but it was hard to believe he was truly gone. Is this truly the end? His younger sister looked up to Medli with a saddened expression, she stood up to hug Medli one more time, embracing her tightly.

"It's okay... He'll be remembered, I'll take his place... I'll use his sword, to slay all evil with it." Aryll sighed, picking up the sword from his body.

She lifted it into the air quietly, the wind howled even louder, as the atmosphere grew silent... The sword was shining brightly for some odd reason, as it shone off a beautiful light into the sky! The beautiful light was truly magical, something both of them have never seen before. The light was so bright, that they had to cover their own eyes to avoid becoming blind! That was until, the light finally started fading away, as it revealed a creature inside! The creature looked majestic and beautiful, too much for words to even describe, the goddess of the earth... They both heard the Earth God's Lyric, as the creature slowly floated down to their position. The instrument she was holding, it matched Aryll's Golden Harp! Aryll gasped, as she looked at the goddess more carefully. She was colored blue, looking almost like a spirit. She was wearing a golden crown, and she had several dolphin-like tails, one for her head, and two coming out from her back. She opened her eyes, appearing coal-like, staring at the two younger beings intimidatingly. The two held their breaths, as the goddess studied their every move, almost as if she'd strike at them aggressively. She had golden rings wrapped around her arms and wrists as well, she even wore the same robe design as Medli's. The symbol was an exact copy, looking very similar to an infection symbol. Medli looked down at her own robe, comparing the two symbols. The two girls knew deep down that she was a goddess, one of the many gods in their universe, they both knelt down before the goddess, giving her all the respect in the world.

"Oh young children before me, I've heard your deep sorrows... Allow me to introduce myself, I am Laruto, the Earth Sage of the Great Sea. Care to explain to me what's happened to this poor boy before you?" The goddess looked down, staring at Link in curiosity.

"G-Great goddess, Link has suffered a terrible fate, he... He took his life for me, we were fighting a giant goblin from deep below the ocean, in hopes of retrieving my bag back... We ask that you humbly return his life!" Medli had her hand over her heart, keeping her eyes closed while asking the favor to be done politely.

"Please god! Bring my brother back!" Aryll cried out, shedding more tears.

Laruto thought about it for a moment, before shaking her head in disappointment...

"That, my children... I cannot do that, no god has the power to bring a soul back once it's departed from their body." She gave them the bad news, only making the situation at hand worse.

"N-No! You have to do something!" Aryll kept crying and shouting at the god, not caring about her status at the moment.

Medli shot her a killer look, asking her silently to calm down and watch her words with a goddess... Especially not knowing what powers she was capable of unleashing upon them.

"I cannot do that, but there's one thing I can do, I can turn back time to the incident that happened, the only problem is... The boy might not even remember anything that's happened AFTER the incident, meaning... Whatever he said to you both prior to his death, he won't remember that at all, but you two will still remember, are you willing to go through it?" Laruto spoke softly, calming Aryll down by floating over to her, rubbing her head lovingly like a mother.

"I'm the reason he's gone, I will fix what is right, I won't let him take the strike again..." Medli crossed her heart, closing her eyes and looking down to the sand.

"Good, Future Sage... I will give you another chance, but that's all I can spare..." The goddess replied to her, playing the Earth God's Lyric once more.

The song sounded so peaceful and beautiful, that Medli almost recognized it for some reason, deep down in her memories, but she quickly ignored that thought, looking down at Aryll. She put her arm around her shoulder, bringing her in closer.

"I told you before, I'd bring your brother back, I will do it again... But I swear on my life, I will bring him back!" She promised, making the younger girl smile gleefully.

"Please!" Aryll hugged her, before a shining white life engulfed them both!

The light blinded them, transporting them to a different time previously in the past! Once the light faded away, the two got separated from each other, each going to their respective places when the incident broke out.

Moments later...

"Ah!" Aryll screamed, as she fell down to the sand.

She opened her eyes after the pain settled in, looking around the atmosphere, she was back at the coastline of Outset Island, sighing in relief. She crossed her hands once again, praying to the gods above hoping that Link and Medli would return to the surface safely this time around.

And now...

"NO!" She awakened to the sound of screaming, as it appeared in slow motion...

She only had one chance to fix it all, to fix the incident. She looked over to her right and saw Link rushing over to push her out of the way, then she saw the goblin next to her left, with the blade just mere inches from striking her! With having the time to react, she backed away from the sword before it struck her, flying over to tackle Link before he could get hit as well!

"Oof!" Link lost his breath, landing beside Medli.

"Link!" Medli gasped happily, disbelieving that he was back!

She hugged him tightly, kissing him on the cheek, knowing that she saved his life in return!

"M-Medli? Are you okay?" Link blushed, gently pushing her off of him.

"I've never been better, my hero..." She mumbled the last two words to herself, blushing harder than him.

"Grr! You two aren't getting the bag..." The giant goblin held onto the bag tightly, approaching the two younger beings, ready to swing his sword.

He looked at Medli more than Link, giving them an evil smirk.

"Fine, let's do this the hard way..." The goblin laughed, swinging his sword at Medli as quickly as he could!

Medli watched in horror as neither of them had a second to escape the attack!

"No, not again!" Medli cried, preparing for the worst.

"Clang!" A metallic sound was echoed all around the cavern, as Link threw his own sword to deflect the attack.

Both of the swords flew off to the far distance, leaving Link with just a shield to use. The goblin groaned in anger, using his fist to punch Link instead! However, the boy dressed in green blocked the punch with the wooden shield, causing it to shatter upon the goblin's fist!

"Ow! You son of a-" The goblin screamed out in pain, pulling his fist back to reveal many sharp splinters cutting it.

Link and Medli quickly separated from each other, running to the opposite sides of the room, trying to figure out a plan to take the creature down. Medli looked around her feet, spotting a piece of grass on the floor! Link looked over to her, seeing the leaf she was holding, he nodded in agreement, and she did the same thing back, communicating together.

"Hey thick skull!" Link shouted, spitting out his tongue towards the goblin to anger him.

"You're not getting away from me that easily!" The goblin rushed towards Link, ready to strike him.

"Now!" Link yelled at Medli, awaiting her throw.

Before she threw the leaf, she changed her arms into wings, flying low to the ground while carrying the leaf in her mouth. She made sure to get the leaf wet, finally reaching both of them. Link grabbed the leaf from her mouth, feeling the Bomb Flower grow within seconds! A giant bomb filled his palm, as he quickly lit it up with a piece of flint he was carrying behind his back. Then, he punched the goblin directly in the face! Shoving the bomb down into his mouth! The goblin couldn't react in time, as he fell down on his back with the bomb in his mouth! He lost all consciousness from banging his head against a rock, leaving Medli and Link a chance to grab the bag and explode! Link quickly ran back to retrieve his sword, while Medli struggled to get the bag off of the goblin's neck.

"Move our of the way!" Link shouted, jumping up and diving towards the strap of the bag.

Medli jumped off of the goblin's large belly, dodging his attack. Link sliced the strap in half, pulling the bag off of the goblin's neck with ease!

"Haha! Got it!" Link cheered, receiving another hug from Medli!

He gasped again, blushing in embarrassment, she was hugging him again?

"We did it!" She cried into his torso, making him only more confused.

"Ssssss..." Then that's when it all started to go wrong...

The two lovebirds looked around the cavern, only to see all kinds of Bomb Flowers growing out of nowhere! The two gulped, afraid for their lives yet again...

"RUN!" Link screamed at her, grabbing onto her back as she flew out of the cavern with him.

Back to the surface...

Aryll kept calm and quiet, trying to be very patient for their return, she was hoping nothing bad happened to either of them. She opened her eyes again, hearing a big splash popping out of the water! The wave was massive! Covering her in water, soaking her!

"What the!?" Aryll gasped, drenched with water.

She had to admit it was funny, but there were more serious things going on. Where were they?

"*gasp!* Air! Fresh air!" Link was the first fo rise up, along with Medli beside him.

The two gasped desperately for air, both swimming to the shore. The two were breathing heavily, but they caught onto their breaths normally, lying in each other's arms.

"L-Link..." Medli spoke softly, putting a hand to his shoulder.

"Yes Medli?" He looked at her straight in the eye, expecting a kiss from her! He blushed from the amount of space they had to share, they were mere inches apart from touching each other's mouths.

"Let's not do that ever again..." Medli sighed, closing her eyes and leaning in towards him.

He was back, back for good! She couldn't be more relieved, She didn't want to go through it again.

"I promise we won't..." Link smiled, realizing what she was doing.

He closed his eyes too, leaning in towards her to seal a new relationship with her!

The two were about to kiss, until Aryll screamed at them both!

"Link! Medli! You're back!" Aryll giggled, sprinting over to tackle her brother!

"Whoa! Aryll!" Link laughed, hugging her tightly.

The two siblings embraced each other lovingly, happily reunited, Aryll couldn't help herself but cry into his arm.

"Don't scare me ever again! I was worried you'd never return or something worse!" Aryll continued crying, receiving a tighter hug from Link.

Medli on the other hand caught herself, she was about to kiss him?

"W-Well, now that we have the bag back, I can finally say thank you Link, I'm so happy you and your sisters no longer need to worry about each other, I should probably get going, the bag is waterproof, so I don't need to worry about it, however... It was a pleasure meeting both of you, I must go! These letters aren't going to deliver themselves." She blushed, disappointed that their kiss was interrupted, but she was happy for Aryll.

She changed her arms into wings, and then crouched down to prepare for takeoff. She jumped up into the air, embarrassed to confess her love for Link. Link and Aryll only stared up at her, upset about her departure.

"Medli wait!" Link shouted, causing her to stop.

She looked down at him, flying down to land in front of him. She tilted her head, wondering what he wanted to say to her before she left.

"I just... Wanted to say sorry about the mess we've been through, putting each other's lives at risk." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Stop, we both caused the mess... I forgive you though, we saved each other's lives down there, I'm so glad we were able to meet, I'll see you again another day okay?" Medli smiled, waving to him before she crouched again.

Before she left though, he grabbed her, making her stand up straight. Then, he closed his eyes and forced his lips against hers, making a passionate kiss!

"Ew!" Aryll stuck out her tongue, turning around and covering her ears to avoid hearing the sound.

"Mmm!" Medli's eyes widened in shock, blushing hot-red like a tomato!

He was kissing her! He had a bigger blush than hers, but both were very red! She closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck to return the action. Only making the kiss deeper, the two held each other closely to one another, never letting go. She took his hat and threw it off, rubbing his soft golden hair lovingly with her hands. Her beak softly touched his cheek, feeling the blood rush up to her face. What seemed like a year, only lasted a couple of minutes when one of them had to catch their breath back, the two stared at each other when Link pulled away first. They were still blushing, but they had the biggest smiles on their faces.

"W-Wow!" Both of them were pleased by the kiss, beginning a new relationship with each other!

"I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked, hoping she'd make time for him.

"I'll be back when I finish my mail, Aryll and I have to tell you all about what happened today, we're glad you're back Link!" She giggled, stepping away and crouching down for the last time.

"I'll see you later then! Be safe!" He waved at her.

"Bye Medli!" Aryll turned back around looking up at the Rito girl.

"Bye! I'll be back!" She winked at the two of them, finally taking off to deliver the rest of the mail.

Link watched in awe as she flew, she flew and looked like an angel! Aryll faced her brother, seeing his rosy cheeks.

"So, when're you gonna propose to your new girlfriend?" She teased him, making his blush more noticeable!

"S-Shush it you... I don't wanna marry anyone till I'm older... What a day!" He yawned, stretching his arms out.

"Yeah okay, looks like my quest is finished though! Get you two together at the end, even though you two probably struggled down there! Hey speaking of that, tell me all about it!" Aryll smiled, grabbing her brother's hand.

"Fine, I'll tell you what happened." He smiled, walking with her back to their house.

The two of them walked together down the path, while Link was busy telling the story, Medli was flying on the horizon, thinking to herself happily. She was leaving Outset Island, but she'd be back later, she thought about Link more, and continued to blush lightly.

"I have a b-boyfriend..." She sighed lovingly, flying on over the Great Sea.


	2. Story 2: What Will Happen?

**_Story 2: What Will Happen?_**

"What will happen if I play the song to her." Link asked, holding the Windwaker in his hands.

"She would be awakened as the Sage of the Earth Temple, she needs to take my spot and replace me, for all eternity." Laruto replied coldly, expecting his response to be rude towards her.

"But that's not fair! She's a close friend of mine, what if I never see her again huh?" Link shouted, putting the instrument back into his pocket.

"Even if she remains there for eternity, you can always visit her for as long as you want and whenever you want, I'll grant it especially for you, it does sound like you two have a connection with each other." Laruto granted, fading away slightly.

Link only paused, depressed from the answers he was given, no matter the question, it always ended up to be the same answer. It was the only way to save the world and countless lives over the Great Sea. He needed to play the Earth God's Lyric directly to her, so that her memory could be filled with the knowledge of the goddess. As much as he didn't want her to change, he only prayed that she would still be the same Medli he met since the very beginning of his quest.

"I can sense your emotions young Hero of the Winds, and I understand your sorrow... I promise you, she will remain the same person she is today, no need to worry about that. Now go, restore the Power to Repel Evil back to the Master Sword, and bring an end to Ganon's evil ways once and for all." She spoke softly again, finally disappearing into magical dust floating around in the cave.

Link let out a depressed sigh, seeing as if he had no other choice left... He needed to do it, there was no other way. He played the Earth God's Lyric once more with the Windwaker, humming the gentle tune in his mouth. It was such a pleasant song, he couldn't stop singing it in his head. Every time he played it, he heard the gods and goddesses singing in the background as the Windwaker blew out its magical notes. When he finally got bored, he put it away again, and headed back outside before looking back at the entrance to the Earth Temple. Medli's Instrumental Harp appeared on the rock as a symbol of hope and light, he clenched his fists in anger, thinking to himself.

"There's gotta be a way to bypass it, I can't let you stay here for all eternity."

He headed outside, rushing over to his partner in crime, The King of Hyrule, The King of Red Lions!

"Link! Have you've met with Laruto yet?" The King asked, turning his head and staring him down intensely.

"Yes King, I have... But I can't get my mind off of something." The boy sighed, climbing into the boat.

He set up the sail so that they could travel with the wind, and the King knew deep down in his heart that the boy was depressed.

"You seem different, you went into that cave filled with pride and courage, and now you leave it all upset and empty inside... Did something conflict you?" The King wondered, keeping his head straight to watch their direction of travel.

"I met Lurato, the Earth Sage." He spoke back, still sounding upset.

"Does this have anything to do with that girl you like?" The King sighed, making the boy blush.

"Yes it does, *sigh* This is what'll happen if I play this lovely song to her." Link told the story to the King, hoping he'd understand his sadness.

 _ **Meanwhile on another distant island up ahead...**_

There she was, playing her beautiful golden harp instrument with the wind, gently breezing by. Without a question in mind, she was too busy worried about producing peaceful music for Valoo, other than anything else.

"Mmm!" She hummed, gently pulling the strings beautifully.

Her music was heard across the entire island, and her fellow Rito friends and family enjoyed the music, she was playing it so perfectly that even Valoo fell asleep to the gentle tune. When she finished the last note of her song, she set the instrument down so it laid next to a wooden fence post. Then she clasped her hands together, looking off to the sea in front of her.

"I wonder how he's doing..." Medli thought to herself, thinking about you know who.

The last time she's heard of him was when she heard he went to Forsaken Fortress to save his little sister. Still no news about that, she only hoped that both of them were safe and sound.

"He's fine." Komali came by, standing awkwardly behind her.

She spun around, greeting him happily by waving her hand shyly.

"Hey Komali!" She grinned, making him blush.

"H-Hey! I'm sure Link's fine, he's busy showing off his courage." Komali replied, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

The tone in his voice sounded very negative, she instantly felt his presence, was he insulting him?

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, raising her eyebrow at him.

"You know what it means, you like him more than me." Komali raised his voice, sounding worse than before.

"I don't know why you're acting like this all of a sudden, I treated you like family, you're basically my brother, I may not share the same feelings as you do for me... I'm sorry for that." She apologized, finally telling him straight to the face.

Hearing that alone made his heart shatter, he truly thought she felt the same.

"So you'd rather be with a human, rather than someone with your own kind? That's disgraceful to your race! We can't mate with someone who's not in our race." Komali shouted, throwing something from behind his back.

He threw a golden feather at her, and it sparkled magically under the sunlight! She gasped upon noticing it, as the feather blew to the ground, landing beside her feet.

"You can keep it, I only came here to ask you if you felt the same, but clearly you don't... What did he do to win your heart? What makes him so different than myself?! HUH!?" Komali kept raging, causing a scene to unfold.

"First of all! Don't use that 'term' with me and him, second, it's okay for us to like others who're not apart of our race, and third of all, what's with this sudden change in personality?" She felt the need to cry, defending the Hero of Winds.

"Ask me if I care..." Komali crossed his arms, noticing the tears in her eyes.

"Just leave... I need to continue practicing my song... I can't believe you Komali!" She cried softly, turning away from him and picking up her instrument.

And with that, both of their hearts were broken, she never expected him of all people to yell at her like that. He transformed his arms into wings, and then took off at the speed of light, refusing to say another word. Leaving her alone, she didn't even feel anything... Just empty inside, he was like a brother to her, nothing more than that.

"Oh Komali..." She sighed heavily, wiping the tears from her face.

She tried ignoring the pain, but it was just too much for her to deal with, the fact that he just took off like that without apologizing in any way was just rude. She set her fingers onto the soft strings of her harp, and played a sad song from her own imagination, setting up another scene for her fellow people to watch in silence. They watched what had unfolded, some backing her and Link up, while other's felt saddened with her music. She kept her eyes closed, playing the song all the while, she played it for so long that most of the people just left her alone, they went back into the mountain to talk with the chief about Komali's outburst on her.

 _ **And now, we go back to the young hero...**_

"Which is why I don't want want to play it to her... But what do I do?" Link asked the King for advice, with a few tears running down his face.

The King thought about what to say to the young boy, he didn't want to upset his feelings, so he did what he had to do...

"Listen, I can understand that you care deeply for her, I can truly understand that... I know the feeling, but you have to do what you gotta do to save the world, otherwise Ganon will rule it, and kill us all... We've made it to Dragon Roost Island by the way." The King replied, finally cruising to the island.

The young hero sighed heavily, before picking up the Windwaker from the floor of the boat. The time has come for him, to awaken the new Earth Sage within her, he was going to regret this decision... He had no other way, he HAD to do it in order to stop Ganon! When he jumped off the boat and landed in the water, he swam to the shore, before the King spoke softly again,

"Cherish every moment you have with her Link..." He stated, making Link blush and nodded his head back to the King, smiling happily from his words of wisdom.

"I will!" Link grinned, running towards the stairs to the top of the island.

He took the same path that he started his journey with, when he first came to the island. He jumped over small rocks, and climbed up ledges that he couldn't reach without jumping to. Until he heard a simple song being played in the background, he looked up to a higher cliff edge, hearing a harp being played. It sounded peaceful and rather soothing to his ears, but he could tell it also sounded quite saddening too. Upon hearing it, he immediately knew who it was, happy to know that she was still safe on the island! Once he got to the end of the path, the music got louder as he kept walking ahead.

"Is that really her?" Link asked, wondering why she would play such a sad song...

Usually she played a happy tune, but just hearing the same notes made him even more worried, Did something happen to her since he last saw her? He shrugged it off, starting to run towards the entrance of the mountain, hoping to find out if it was truly her playing the music. But before he finally made it to the entrance, he looked up towards the edge of the cliff where the music was coming from, and saw just the tip of her head, her brown ponytail. He was awestruck just by looking at her from behind, it was finally time for him to approach her, it's been awhile since they've last spoken to each other, she usually delivered mail to the several islands that he's visited on his journey, but he's been so busy, that he's never had the chance to even greet her, he was expected highly of the King, and the god's above too. As soon as he entered the Rito people's home place, he expected the usual visit... Several of them were too busy reading their own books about their history, he just ignored them and walked on towards the left side of the room, heading up the ramp to the second floor. Once he reached the second floor, he left the room heading outside once again! He was on the higher ledge of the mountain, looking over to the right of the boardwalk, seeing her playing her instrument peacefully! His heart started pounding slightly, as he pulled out his trusty grappling hook to reach the other side of the gap that separated them. He swung the grappling hook over the bar that connected to the side of the rocky mountain, swinging back and fourth continually until he was able to reach the other side by jumping off the rope.

"Whoa!" He accidentally let go of the grappling hook, captivated by her beauty lingering in his mind, he slipped off the rope, tumbling towards the rocky wall, face planting into it!

"Bang!" He collided with the wall, staying planted there in total shock...

"Ow... Stupid..." He muttered underneath his breath, standing up to wipe the dust off of his green clothes.

As lucky as he was, Medli didn't hear or notice his collision, so he was let off the hook from embarrassing himself!

"There she is!" He smiled, getting closer to her every step of the way!

He kept going down the path eventually reaching the wooden ladder that led up to the edge of the cliff, anxiously climbing it up. His heart beat faster, he was so close to her, he wondered how she would react upon seeing him. Would she be angry at him? For never keeping in touch with her? He was about to find out... He walked quietly as to not disturb or frighten her in anyway, until he stepped on a random twig...

"Snap!" The twig snapped in half, as he jumped up in shock!

"H-Huh!?" Medli gasped, stopping the music from her harp and jumping, being interrupted by the sudden loud noise.

She spun around, facing him with a blush on her face! She was embarrassed that she jumped like that, especially in front of him!

"H-Hi Medli!" He waved shyly, blushing and chuckling quietly.

"Link! You're okay!" She laughed, tackling him with a playful hug!

"Wha-!" He was taken back by surprise, being tackled to the ground!

She wrapped her arms around him, and he felt the need to do the same thing back, blushing harder than he already was! The two shared a shy, but adorable blush, finally stopping the contact on their own. Medli got off of him, apologizing by bowing down to him saying,

"S-Sorry Link, It's just been awhile since we've last seen each other! How have you've been doing?" She asked, staring at him directly in the eye.

"I've been doing great, and you don't have to apologize, I kind of liked it actually..." He rubbed the side of his arm sheepishly, his face turning crimson red just like her red ruby colored eyes.

"O-Oh, you did?" She had her hand over her mouth, pinching herself to see if she was dreaming or not!

"Y-Y-Yeah I did... How have you've been doing? How's Komali?" He asked back, wondering about them both.

"Komali... He's been doing fine! So am I!" She forced a fake smile, regretting the thought of him coming up so early in their conversation.

She didn't want to tell him about their little outburst, as much as she hated herself for lying to him, she didn't want to cry in front of him either, otherwise she'd make herself look bad.

"You know, Prince Komali's been asking all about your adventures, Link." She continued on, earning a curious grin from him next.

She placed her hand over her heart, closing her eyes and blushing harder, making it very noticeable.

"He has?" Link wondered in curiosity, hoping she'd stop talking about him...

"Yeah, but now that you're here... I can rest easy, now that I've seen you safe and sound with my own eyes." She spoke back, opening her eyes once again.

If you were to see the blush on their faces right now, you'd laugh at them! The two of them looked cute in front of the other, and not a single thing or person was there to ruin the moment for them.

"Recently, he's even begun doing things on his own, without my guidance of course." She kept talking about him, thinking that's all he wanted to know right now.

"What kind of things has he's been up to?" Link replied.

"Other than getting his own wings from Valoo, he's been helping Quill and I keeping up with the mail, I've seen you at the other islands, but how come you never said hi to me?" She asked, frowning a bit.

"I'm sorry... I've been so busy trying to save the world from Ganon, I had to find the Goddesses' Pearls, and slay many huge beasts guarding them, I even got the Master Sword!" He showed off the sword, taking it out to present to her in pride!

She looked at the blade in awe! It shined beautifully under the sunlight too! When he thought she had enough of looking at it, he put it away back into the case on his back, with only one thought lingering in the back of his mind.

"Did you save your sister from the Forsaken Fortress too? I hope you did..." Medli wondered, hoping he was victorious.

"Of course I did! She's back home safe and sound with the pirates, they delivered her home safely for me, I was about to fight Ganon... But he was just too strong for me to fight on my own... The blade doesn't have the power to defeat Ganon, so I have to do some more work in order to restore the power back into the blade." Link briefly explained it all, being reminded of what he was there for in the first place... The thought of awakening her as a sage somehow lingered into the back of his thoughts, he was just too distracted by seeing her again after so long.

"I'm glad Link! Hopefully you DO find the power to repel evil!" Medli bowed yet again, her beautiful brown colored hair underneath the sun light reflected off of her, taking Link's breath out of him!

"You have to play the Earth God's Song to awaken the Sage in her, only then can you restore The Power to Repel Evil back into the Master Sword." Laruto's words spoke softly in his brain, almost forcing him to regret whatever was about to come next.

"Well, as much as I'd like to continue talking to you Link, I have to finish playing this song for the great Valoo! He's been happy ever since you stopped that evil beast in the mountain! Thank you for that! I'd better continue practicing so that I can be useful around here, too! Performing music like this is an important duty of an attendant." She continued smiling, glad to be done talking about Komali.

She closed her eyes so that she could concentrate on playing the music from her harp, acting as if he didn't exist in front of her. It was his chance to play the Earth God's Lyric to her, so that he could awaken her memory of her ancestors. He sighed heavily, he was really going to regret this... Was she going to forget all about him? Was it going to change her personality? Just the thought of it frightened him, but he had no other choice...

"Your'e already useful... Don't let anyone tell you different Medli." He whispered to himself, so that she couldn't hear what he said.

As soon as she was busy thinking about playing the song, he quickly pulled out the Wind Waker from his pocket, showing it to her. She heard him taking it out, and gasped at the sight of the magical baton! The one spoken in the legends of The Great Sea! She stopped playing her music to look at the wand more carefully, then she looked up at Link.

"Hey, Is that the Wind Waker?! Wow!" She was amazed by it of course, he only nodded his head in return to her question.

"Sure is, I figured I might as well-" Link began talking again, but she finished the sentence before he could do it himself!

"Conduct me? Can you please? Please Link!?" She begged, with a soft blush on her face.

"Anything for you!" He grinned from ear to ear, holding it in one hand, and getting into his conducting pose.

"I wonder how I'll do... Having you as my conductor!" She stated happily, picking up her instrument, ready to play at any second!

And with that, Link took a deep breath, before playing the magical aerial notes with the wand, he played the Earth God's Lyric as the gods above them were singing along with his movements. He moved his wand in several motions,

"Down, Down, Straight, Right, Left, Straight!" He concentrated on the movement of his arms, thinking to himself.

As he was playing the majestic song, Medli followed his movements, trying to match the music with her own harp, but sadly... It just didn't match up. Once the gods finished singing, he put the baton away back into his pockets, and looked at her, with fear all over his eyes. He did it... He did what the gods wanted him to do, the only thing he hoped for was that she'd be okay... What would happen to her now? She stopped playing the harp, and continued staring at him straight in the eye.

"Hmm... What a mysterious song... It sounds so... Familiar, yet peaceful too! It sounded beautiful Link!" She spoke as soft as an angel, making him blush lightly.

"You played your harp beautiful like an angel, your music sounds more beautiful, not mines!" He admitted, making her blush hot red!

"Y-You really think that?" She asked, walking closer to him.

"O-Of course I do! You're the most beautiful and nicest person I've ever met in my life! Whatever happens from here on out... I'll always have your back, forever and always! I... I l-love you Medli, always have from the start, I just didn't know how to say it!" He sighed, realizing that there was no way of taking back what he said.

She stayed silent for a couple of seconds, as Link avoided eye contact with her, he felt really humiliated, she wouldn't feel the same for him... Or did she?

"Hehe, well... I can finally say I l-love you too!" She set the instrument down by the wooden railing beside them, and grabbed his hands into her own.

The two stared at each other for several minutes, enjoying the moment they shared with each other.

"Y-You do?" Link asked just to be sure, feeling his heart jumping out of his chest!

"Well of course I do silly! Otherwise I wouldn't be holding your hand now would I?" She giggled adorably, as the two shared the same blush.

Then, Link decided to take it to the next level, he embraced her even more, breaking the safety barrier between them. He pulled her into a deep kiss, wrapping his arms around her back, as she did the same thing to him as well! The two closed their eyes, and rested their heads onto each other's shoulder, feeling the love that they shared equally! The moment was quite adorable, but all good things must come to an end eventually... Leaving Medli to break away from the kiss first, leaving Link saddened. She looked up towards the sky at first, but dropped her arms to her side, blinking fast as if she just woke up with adrenaline.

"L-Link..." She stuttered nervously, trying to keep her balance straight, but she felt her legs giving out on her.

"Medli? Are you feeling alright?" He asked, stepping closer to her trying to support her balance with his arms.

"No I... I just feel weird... I feel different for some reason and I don't know why." She replied, becoming concerned about what was happening to her body.

"Medli, stay awake! Look at me!" Link snapped his fingers, grabbing her face with his hand to keep her from looking down.

"I'm trying! I can't... My head hurts now, Link! What did you do to me?" She asked, refusing to be touched by him.

She figured that he must've pulled some sort of trick on her, maybe that's why he pulled her in for a kiss, was he trying to harm her?

"Is that why you kissed me? How come I don't... Feel right... I felt completely normal until you kissed me." She gave him a killer look, shoving him to the ground.

"No Medli! I would never! I'm scared as much as you are! Never would I ever in a million years harm you in any way! I love you too much to do something like that!" Link tried everything in his power to help her, hoping she'd believe him.

However, she soon came back to her senses, when Link gave her a warm hug, holding onto her as if she was a human sized teddy bear. Of course, she blushed again, realizing deep down in her heart that Link was telling the truth.

"I love you too, I think I'm feeling better!" She shook her head, looking into his eyes.

"Oh! I see, all of a sudden you were acting as if you were faking it the whole time! Only to get me to confess that out..." He raised an eyebrow at her, his face turning red as a bonus.

"No, I actually felt strange there for a second, I don't know why or how... Sorry for freaking out on you..." She rolled her eyes, shrugging it off.

Maybe it was something she ate? She had no idea... But Link was onto it more than her, knowing it had to be related to the song he played with the Wind Waker. He let go of her, reaching deep down into his pocket to grab something! He pulled out his Spoils Bag, and opened it up, revealing a series of Golden Feathers to her! They shined so bright and beautifully that she had no words to describe them!

"You don't have to apologize for that, but I uh... I brought you some of these as a gift, I figured you'd like them..." He looked away, embarrassed by how cheesy that sounded.

"Oh Link! They're so beautiful! Where'd you find them?! These things are rare!" Medli kept her hand over her mouth, staring at them in awe.

"I killed some of those birds that lurked above Dragon Roost, it took a lot of effort to get them." He blushed harder, chuckling nervously.

"Awh! Well, for me to remember you by! Do you think you can put it on the side of my hair? Probably my ear, wherever you think it's best!" She blushed, turning her back to him.

"S-Sure!" He replied happily, taking a feather out and stepping closer to her.

He walked over to the left side of her head, gently placing the feather into her hair, making sure that it wouldn't fall out easily! She giggled at the contact, as he took the chance to stroke her ponytail ever so lovingly.

"How do I look?" She kept giggling, turning around to face him.

He eventually let go of her ponytail, looking at her face.

"Like an angel from the heavens." He blurted out, making her blush even redder.

"W-Well, thank you for that Link! I love it so much!" She smiled, leaning in to kiss him passionately once again.

The two sealed another kiss, both enjoying it this time around! As they were too busy making out, little did they know... Was that someone was watching them from afar distance. Someone who had a dagger in his hand... Ready to kill someone else...

"I'll show you how much courage I've built up..." The shadow muttered to itself...

Meanwhile, Link was too busy feeling her body, embracing her into a deeper kiss, as well as a hug to go along with it. She continued on, doing the same thing that he was doing. The two made out for several minutes, without a care in the world of who was watching them. They were both filled with happiness, nothing could ruin the moment for them! Nothing at all!

 _ **Until...**_

"Urh!" Medli suddenly pulled back from the kiss, feeling a sharp pain in her brain.

"Medli? What's wrong?" Link comforted her, supporting her back so that she could stand up straight.

"I-I don't know... That same feeling is back, maybe it has something to do with that song you played." She sighed, locking her eyes with his.

As much as she loved him, she had the feeling as if he was keeping a secret from her, she studied his eyes, as she noticed that his eyes began to look watery.

"Link... What did you do to me? Seriously! Tell me!" She broke away from him, giving him a dirty look.

"I love you Medli, so much that I can't... I can't tell you, it has to happen naturally according to the goddesses of your species' ancestors." Link avoided looking at her, he looked up to the sky instead...

"I can't love a person I can't fully trust..." She sounded heartbroken, he admitted to lying to her, he DID do something to her with that song, she turned around ignoring what he had to say...

"Wait! Please Medli... Forgive me! I did it for the sake of every good heart here in the Great Sea... If I told you, you wouldn't... The song wouldn't fully kick in, I don't know what's gonna happen... But just know that I HAD to do it, and when it DOES happen, I hope you can understand why I did it..." He shed a tear, regretting how much he was hurting her feelings.

"L-Link... I... I don't have any words to say right now... You basically, kept this song a secret? Are you trying to kill me with it? Cause I definitely don't feel normal... My head HURTS A LOT!" Medli shouted back at her boyfriend, taking him by surprise!

She had her hand over her forehead, while she struggled to stay standing. Then, it finally happened... The Earth God's Lyric played in her head once more, causing her to feel dizzy and lightheaded. Her vision was becoming fuzzy, and darkened slightly as the seconds passed by... She walked closer to Link, refusing to hug him or show any affection towards him.

"I-I-If... This is... Some kind of... Murder you're trying to pull on me... I... I should've never fallen in love with y-you... I, hope the God's... P-Punish... Y-You..." She couldn't get the words out very clearly, but it was enough for him to understand, he was heartbroken himself, after their kiss, he expected something magical to happen, but that was the opposite.

Was the song really killing her?! He had no idea...

"Medli! No, it's not what I'm trying to do! Stay awake! MEDLI!" He kept screaming at her, just as she closed her eyes.

Her body gave out on her, as she fell into darkness, she was completely unaware and gone from the same world as his... Her feet lost their muscles, and she fell with the rest of her body, falling to the hard rocky ground below... But, luckily enough... Link made it just in time to catch her, as he rested her body into his arms, freaking out over what he just witnessed!

"MEDLI!? Are you there?! MEEEDLIII!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, crying onto her lifeless body.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY LOVE?!" Komali suddenly entered the scene from behind, sprinting towards Link with a dagger in one of his hands.

Link had a better reaction time, pulling the Master Sword from the case on his back with one hand, while supporting Medli's Head with the other. He gave Komali a killer look, showing no fear towards the young prince.

"You killed her!" Komali shouted angrily, refusing to drop the dagger.

"You better back up before I force you, don't get any ideas! I'm just as confused as you are! This wasn't supposed to happen!" Link pushed through the tears, sounding as confident as ever to act heroic and manly.

But it was enough for Komali to back up in fear, the sword that Link held was pretty devastating and sharp looking too, enough to cut him instantly by a simple swing!

"Y-You're dead to me Link!" Komali cried, dropping the dagger and taking off, leaving a trail of tears as he ran away.

"Yeah whatever! Like I care!" Link snapped back, giving him a death glare.

"Oh..." Medli's soft voice spoke out, as she clasped Link's hand into her own.

"Medli?!" Link looked back to her, supporting her head evenly with his arms.

"L-Link..." She mumbled, her eyes were still closed.

"Link!" The blue stone in his pocket started muffling words.

"Huh? King?" Link asked, taking the stone out with his left hand, refusing to drop Medli.

"Link, do not be worried, she's being awakened right now by the Earth Goddess, Laruto... She will come back to her senses soon!" The King of Hyrule spoke to him like a father, calming the boy's senses with ease!

It was as if everything went silent, he watched her fingers move as she played the harp in her peaceful slumber. Making a very familiar sound, it was heaven to his ears, he closed his eyes and started rocking her back and fourth like a baby caring deeply for her. Then, a smile formed on her face, as Laruto was telling her all about what was happening in the moment. Then, she finally finished playing the song, and she opened her eyes once again, regaining her senses!

"L-Link?" Medli looked up at her other half, breaking him out of his thoughts.

He looked down again, letting a tear go down his face. She turned her arms into wings, and wrapped his body into a deep warm hug, the two of them were blushing heavily.

"Link I understand why you couldn't tell me... I'm the next Sage of the Earth Temple!" Medli grinned, forgiving him for earlier.

"I..." Link tried to speak again, but she cut him off when she pressed her lips against his, together the two made out, sealing their fate as a couple!

When one needed air to breathe, Link pulled away first, kind of regretting it at the same time.

"Shush, no need to explain... At least I know I can be good for something in this world... My teacher probably knew about this way before I found out myself!" She closed her eyes and sighed lovingly, letting a tear trickle down the side of her face.

Link went ahead and wiped it off for her, hugging her all the while. Medli giggled, before she looked up to the sky. The sky started turning orange, as the sun was beginning to set, leaving a rather beautiful romantic scene for the two to share in their hearts.

"Even if you weren't the future Earth Sage, I still think you're good for something, you're the attendant of Valoo, what's something cooler than that? Nothing!" Link chuckled, blushing in embarrassment.

"Hehe! You're such a charmer! Which reminds me, I heard screaming while I was out... Laruto played a beautiful tune to me, maybe I should play it to you." She grinned cutely, standing up on her two legs along with him helping her up.

"I heard the beautiful song while you were asleep, you were playing it while you were knocked out, I just hope you're okay and everything... And about the yelling... The prince was here earlier..." Link groaned, mentioning 'him'.

Medli rolled her eyes in annoyance, she knew who he was referring to, Komali.

"Forget him... Let's just leave for the Earth Temple before he sees us together, I'm worried he'll go on a rampage." She suggested, feeling her heart pounding slightly, preparing herself for the worst if Komali suddenly appeared before them.

"He's just ignorant, he doesn't like the fact that you and I are... A thing now." Link shyly replied, blushing by their new title.

They were officially a couple now that the kiss was sealed, and they couldn't be any more happier! Link took out his sword, holding it in one hand while he took her hand in return, she nodded her head at him, agreeing that they should leave for the temple already. Together, the two walked down the mountain, being aware of their surroundings. Once the two finally made it back down to the King of Hyrule, he gave them an odd look, as he noticed the two of them were holding hands adorably! Then he gave Link a short laugh, making the two blush red hard!

"Hahaha! I take it everything went well with you two?" The king rose an eyebrow, hoping for a good response from the two kids.

"OH, you have no idea..." Link replied, holding Medli's hand even tighter.

However, just as soon as they were about to board the boat, a sudden force knocked Link away from Medli! Tackling him to the sand, and even causing him to drop the Master Sword!

"Ow, what the!?" Link gasped, hearing Medli scream out!

"LinK! Are you okay?" She asked, realizing what had happened, she turned around so that she could face him.

But what she saw... Put a dreadful look on her face, it was Komali! He was the one who tackled Link away from her, and he was just standing right above Link, wielding the Master Blade right to edge of his skin on his neck.

"K-Komali! Y-You don't have to do this..." Link couldn't believe he let his guard down so fast... He was taken down by someone he encouraged to get his wings from Valoo? The Rito Prince that used to look up to him when he met him the first time.

"KOMALI! What do you think you're doing!?" Medli screamed, outraged at what he's become.

She ran up closer to the pair, but Komali gave her a death glare next, giving her the message that she should back up.

"Back up Medli, otherwise he'll get it.. Maybe you'll both get it! Seeing as you betrayed me!" He spoke to her, making her even angrier.

"You really think I'd fall in love with a psychopath like you! If you kill him, you'll only be getting yourself into a lot more trouble, not just by your father, but the gods and goddesses above! He's the legendary hero, he's brave, he's smart, and handsome... Unlike you! He has a true hero's heart, he's my hero! I treated you like you were my son Komali, I just never saw you in that way... I'm sorry about it, but now I don't even feel sorry for you anymore! You're a monster if you're planning to kill him!" Medli stood up for Link, speaking straight from the heart.

"She's right! If you kill him, you'll be digging your own grave foolish boy, the gods above you will strike this beloved ocean with so much hate... Not only that, but there will be nobody else willingly enough to slay Ganon, Link is our only hope to stop Ganon's evil ways!" The king spoke so angrily that it was enough to make all three of them shake in fear!

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!? KOMALI!?" Another voice suddenly shouted at the group, coming from the near distance.

Everyone turned around to see who it was! The voice belonged to Komali's father, the Rito Chieftain! He gave his son the angriest look of all time, demanding answers from the young prince.

"N-Nothing father, you wouldn't understand my hatred for this wretched monster, he stole the love of my life! He kissed her right in front of me! He even proposed to her with a Golden Feather!" Komali disrespected his father, raising his voice back to the chief.

"O-Oh!" Medli blushed hard, touching the golden feather attached to her hair, nonetheless... She was in the moment, trying to keep Link from finding out what the Golden Feather meant in their tradition.

"PUT THAT SWORD DOWN RIGHT NOW!" The chief continued yelling, approaching his young son as quickly as he could before he could make a move.

"NO, STAY AWAY! EVERYONE BACK UP! THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND HIM ONLY!" The prince pushed the sword up against Link's neck, forcing Link to drop his head back to the sand, feeling the blood boil inside of his veins.

"This is what it must feel like to be you Link, viciously killing everything you see out there in the Great Sea! I hope you suffer a terrible fate, I'm only doing what's best for myself! Living in a world without YOU!" Komali kept shouting, while he was also keeping a close eye on his father and Medli.

"Hmph..." The King sighed... Humming a Hylian tune in his mind!

"K-Komali... Stop it! I'm sorry for what I did, this isn't worth it! Trust me!" Link tried to calm the prince down, but he failed at it, only making the prince WANTING to kill him more.

Link even thought to himself after he attempted to settle the mood down for the prince.

"I'm not gonna die from this pathetic so called prince! HEYAH!" Link cried out, spinning on the ground and kicking Komali's feet off the ground.

Komali lost his balance, letting go of the sword into the air! The sharpened blade flew up high, traveling back down from the gravity of the earth. Meanwhile, the chief sprinted at his son, making sure to grab him so that he wouldn't do anything else.

"Ah!" Medli screamed, watching the blade approaching her direction!

"Medli!" Link shouted, rushing over to aid her.

Before the blade could slash her, he jumped high up into the air, grabbing it by the handle and doing a somersault midair, all while landing perfectly beside her, putting the sword back into the case attached to his shield. He ignored everyone else, only paying attention to her...

"Medli? Are you okay?" Link asked, holding her hands in worry.

"Y-Yes Link! Thank you!" She whispered back, blushing at his heroic action.

"Don't mention it..." He looked away sheepishly, embracing her into another hug.

"KOMALI!" The chief was furious... Komali was in for it now.

"No! That's not fair! He caught me off guard!" Komali tried kicking his way out, but his father was much stronger than he was.

"Link, Medli... I'm sorry that you two had to see that. He's coming home so we can keep a close watch on him." The chief dragged his son up the ramp of the cliff, while Komali gave them both a killer look.

"You two haven't seen the last of me! Mark my words Link, I will kill you!" Komali whispered, just before he was taken away.

Link rolled his eyes, sticking a tongue out back to the prince, the feeling was mutual.

"*Ahem* Now that the drama has resided... Medli, isn't there something you wanna tell Link about the Golden Feather?" The King smirked, making the Rito girl blush hotred!

"O-Oh r-right!" Medli hid her face from Link, embarrassed by the Golden Feather in her hair.

"Huh?" Link tilted his head in curiosity, confused by what the king meant.

Medli eventually found the courage to tell him what it meant, she knew he'd be just as embarrassed as her.

"L-Link! In my tribe, Rito Girls are very cheerful when they're given Golden Feathers, we're practically obsessed with them." She started explaining it to him, hoping he'd understand it underneath all that hero courage stuck to his brain.

"Okay? I knew that... That's why I gave it to you in the first place." He shrugged his shoulders, not seeing what the big issue about it was.

"Let's just say, you proposed to her to be your wife young boy." The King finished for her, seeing her turn her head away from Link again, turning her arms into wings, and then covering her face with them innocently!

"H-HUH!? P-PROPOSE?" Link was shocked, feeling his face boil up!

"When men give women a Golden Feather... T-They um... Propose to them..." Medli got the words out, pausing after every sentence so that she could catch her own breath.

"Oh well uh... I..." Link rubbed the back of his hat, nervous about what'll come next...

Just the thought of them being married at such a young age... It made both of them humiliated in front of one another.

"I-I didn't mean it like that! I love you... But I uh, I'm not ready for that yet..." He tried to forget about the thought, hoping she'd still continue to wear it.

She eventually turned back around and faced him, uncovering her face from her wings. She still had that same adorable blush on her face, and walked past him, grabbing his hand so that they could board the King.

"I love you because you're so childish sometimes Link... No worries! But... I-I wouldn't mind... Maybe in the future..." She led him on with that, making him blush harder.

She giggled before they reached the King, meanwhile Link continued thinking about what she just told him... Maybe being with her for the rest of his life wouldn't be such a bad idea after all!

"... Are you two finished?" The King continued smiling, giving Link a raised eyebrow to wake him back into his hero senses.

"Yes King! Medli are you ready?" Link asked her next, tightening his grip on her hand.

"Yes Link, lets restore the power to your blade." She replied, smiling happily.

And with that said, the two were ready to head to the Earth Temple, so that they could return the power to repel evil back into the blade of evil's bane! Without having to worry about Komali, it was just best for the two of them to just forget about him, completely from their thoughts... He was no longer a friend of Medli's after what he just did... She lost a friend today, sure she was saddened by it... But Link came along to fill that void, she gained something beyond a friend... A relationship that'll blossom and grow stronger with every step of the way for the two young teenagers!


End file.
